


Long as You Love Me So [let it snow]

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, F/F, but without emma fully being santa, kinda a santa clause 2 au, or is she
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: This is for you, Aimee. :)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Long as You Love Me So [let it snow]

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Aimee. :)

As the snow drifted peacefully outside, it was almost as serene as a Hallmark movie introduction. The small house was decorated with simple white lights, and a few candy canes marking the pathway to the door. The residents had spent the week before the snow fall decorating, making the most of transforming halloween decorations into a winter wonderland, despite neither trusting themselves to string lights along the roof. After a few close calls, Alyssa made Emma switch places with her, not trusting the blonde to not kill herself. As the brunette had finished up the decorations, they retired into the home they’d built together. She’d settled into the kitchen, starting to make the treats they would need as the holidays arrived. She’d found that baking was the one thing she was good at in the kitchen, but only if she listened carefully to the recipes and didn’t find herself distracted by her girlfriend.

“Emma!” Alyssa called from across the kitchen, “Can you answer the phone?” She shot a cheeky smile at the doorway, where the blonde passed through, a puppy in one arm, and a part of the Christmas tree in the other. “I would but i’m elbows deep in the cookie dough right now babe!” She offered, holding up the spoon and her cookie dough covered hand. The blonde sat the piece of the tree on the floor, studying Alyssa for a brief moment. There was something alight in her eyes that Alyssa couldn’t quite place, but it brought an entirely new flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

“Whoever suggested getting you into baking was out to get me, I don’t think we’ve gone a night without something freshly baked in months. And with the holidays coming, I swear I’m going to gain a hundred pounds. Someone should just make me Santa at this rate,” Emma sighed with an amused chuckle before grabbing the landline and putting on her best customer service voice she was able to manage. “Nolan-Greene residence, Nolan speaking,” She leaned across the island as she listened, eyebrows raising with a bright smile on her face, “I think that would work out perfectly! How does... seven-thirty sound? Perfect, thank you so much!”

“And who do you think you have a date with tonight? You can’t be leaving me to binge _Making Perfect_ on my own,” Alyssa pouted, glaring playfully at Emma. She continued scooping the dough onto sheets as the blonde crossed the kitchen, “And I’m not saving it for you, so you can count that out of the plan.”

“Who said I had a date? You know I only have eyes for one,” Emma gave a soft smile and pressed a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek before lifting the puppy in the air, “Nugget! Love of my life!” It only took a moment for the slap to her arm to register and she pouted at her girlfriend, “Babe, that’s not nice. What will our baby think?” She waited a brief moment more, a pout firmly planted on her lips before Alyssa caved and gave her a light kiss, causing Emma to grin from ear to ear. “See? Is it so hard to show our child that we have a good relationship? I don’t think showing Nugget us bickering is going to make her believe that we’re going to give the best home. What will she tell her friends at the dog park?”

The puppy barked and licked Emma’s cheek before the blonde set her on the floor, watching her run off into the living room. “You better be sure that the tree stays in one piece, I don’t want to have to go buy another one, just because the baby ruined it,” Alyssa chided, not watching as Emma went to take her hand, “I wouldn’t do that, you’ll get covered in cookie dough.”

“I think I’m safe,” Emma chuckled, lifting Alyssa’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to the palm. Much to Alyssa’s surprise, there was no cookie dough on her hand, despite it having been coated no more than thirty seconds prior. She stared at it for a moment before her eyes met Emma’s, “And the ‘date’ is nothing more than just someone dropping off a package for me, I promise that I’m not going to ditch you. We have a tree to decorate, and mistletoe to find.”

Again, like magic, Alyssa swore she saw a flash of green appear above them before Emma pressed a light kiss to her lips, but by the time she remembered to look it was gone. She couldn’t tell if she was hallucinating, or if this was happening, but Emma seemed a little cheekier than normal as she stole one last kiss, and a spoonful of cookie dough before she headed back into the living room to resume putting up the tree. Alyssa looked on fondly after her, not noticing as the piece of the tree Emma had left began rolling after the blonde.


End file.
